moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Illuminated
History The Illuminated is a conglomeration of mages who act as guardians of Ban'diel. Not much is known of them besides the fact that they have been present on the island since the days of the Farstriders. They are perhaps the most recluse organization on Ban'diel, preferring to remain in the Halls of the Illuminated, furthering their knowledge. The earliest written works referencing the sect of the Illuminated hearkens back to the time after the half-elven battlemage Tilean saved the island from imminent destruction with the help of fellow natives of the island, and in some fragments of folklore, the aid of dragonkin. The writings make reference to the fact that Tilean sought a way to ensure the island's safety long after he had passed. He conceived the idea to bring together the scholars of the island as they had in their last time of need, but instead form a true union of archivists and magi on the island whose research would bring about a new age of innovation whilst maintaining a vigilant watch. Since Tilean's title was the Illuminate, one given to him by his comrade Raphiel the Redeemed, first Dawn Priest of Ban'diel, he would thereby call his followers "The Illuminated". They were formed of those who dedicated their lives to the tenets of knowledge, sacrifice, and protection, those who sought to bring light where there was none. The Halls of the Illuminated themselves were built soon after he'd formed the organization and served sufficiently as his academy during the time he was still the order's leader. Despite the success of the Illuminated, Tilean himself disappeared only seventeen years after its formation, with whispers spoken that it was due to the weight upon his soul from the ordeals he faced in order to save the island all those years ago, as well as the death of his wife, the Witch of the Wilds, who served as his first staunch ally in the war and his steadfast companion until her passing. This left a power vacuum in the halls of the Illuminated, which eventually culminated in a reformation and resurgence of the sect under a council and elected Illuminate chosen by the entire council. The first Illuminate to take this position was Raphiel, who took charge until he was called back by the ministers to take his place as pontifex of the Ecclesia (Church) of Dawn once more. Historically, the Illuminated has an elected leader of their council. They remain high in the heavens in their Halls of the Illuminated, never to be the ones to venture out of their safe home. Due to this, the Illuminated are said to have a vast amount of knowledge, particularly to the lore and creation of Ban'diel. The ranks of the Illuminated are formed of not only illustrious scholars, but extremely powerful magic users, primarily of high elven and half-elven heritage. As can be expected from their beginnings with Tilean, The Illuminated employs a well-trained band of battle-mages and warmages, though the numbers have dwindled in recent days with the current skirmishes of Ban'diel. Once Lord-Admiral Geromus Niall claimed the land of Ban'diel for Kul'Tiras, the Illuminated swore their allegiance to House Niall giving primarily their knowledge, and in rare instances, their armed forces. Pleased with being able to continue their studies, the Illuminated stays out of the politics pertaining the rest of the island. In recent events, the old leadership of the Illuminated has been eradicated due to a betrayal of the Holy Order of the Light's Vigilants, leaving countless people for dead at the hands of demonic forces. Realizing that some of the Illuminated were corrupted by the secrets within the halls and craved power, the Illuminated is now self-governed by the rest of the remaining and loyal members, who keep a closer watch on the archives. Currently, the Illuminated works in regards to seeking out the elimination of the Legion forces within Ban'diel. Category:Organizations Category:Magical Organizations Category:Education Organizations Category:Radiant Vigil